The Adventures of The Pokemon Master
by ikutonya
Summary: Stephen, an amazing pokemon, is aided by his best friend Korryn and others in his journey to become an even better trainer and person.


One day there was this guy named Stephen (HIS MIDDLE NAME WAS PATRICK!) And he was AWESOME because he was the pokemon master. He had this BEST FRIEND FOREVER named Korryn. She was good at pokemon too but not the master. Well, she was a master, but of vegetables. But not pokemon. So they went on a journey together because Korryn had secret feelings for Stephen... FEELINGS OF RIVALRY. It was all because Stephen was secretly a VAMPIRE, and he had this SCARY friend named Paul who he talked to who was also a vampire but an even scarier one. Except... Paul didn't exist. Stephen made him up. So that's kinda weird but it's better than him existing because Paul is SCARY. But it's kind of like Stephen talks to himself and argues with himself. Well ANYWAYS, Korryn was a nice amazing beautiful person and the perfect ideal girl and Stephen was this scary vampire who was COOL though and had a haircut that was AWESOME but he didn't like it. So one day Korryn challenged Stephen to a pokemon battle and Stephen... LOST. JUST KIDDING. HE WON. (LOL 8D) So after his battle he was like,

"KORRYN... YOU FOUND OUT MY SECRET IDENTITY?" And then Korryn was like

"Yes Stephen... I did. But it's okay. We can still be friends." And then Stephen's like

"Korryn I love you... I wish you were a boy so I were sexually attracted to you. D:"

And then Korryn was crept out because Stephen would never say that because that is creepy and Stephen is creepy at times but in a vampire creepy way not an old man creepy way. (Well sometimes, but not this creepy.) And then she figured it out... IT WASN'T STEPHEN. IT WAS ACTUALLY... THE BURGER KING. He had taken over Stephen's body cause Stephen had cool hair and he was jealous and wanted to be the pokemon master. And then the Burger King revealed his EVIL plot... He said he would make Stephen grow a bread but an UGLY one, the one that old people who are crazy have. And then Korryn was like "LOLOLOLOL DO IT 8D" and walked off... but she told her friend Jess. In a state of shock after being told this, Jess said,

"I know the Burger King. Korryn, this is not good. He doesn't want Stephen to grow a beard. HE WANTS STEPHEN TO GROW A MOUSTACHE MADE OF BROCCOLI."

Korryn and Jess were very confused about what they could do. The usually laid-back Stephen began to cackle madly of burgers rather than ^///^. Worst of all, hints of green began to creep around his face. They feared that the Stephen they knew was never to be found again... until they told Tara.

"Tara, Stephen's dead."

"...What...?"  
"Well, the Burger King Dude kinda possesed him and wants him to grow a moustache made of broccoli and we have no idea have to save him."  
"Oh, that's easy. Don't you know your Burger King countercurses? Well, all you have to do is beat him in a pokemon battle." Everyone was overjoyed at this news, except for the fact that... no one could really beat him, except for Suicune, who was on vacation in Hawaii. They decided there was only thing to do... suprise attack.

Well that's what they thought, at first. Suprise attack... except you play pokemon on a DS so you'd have to challenge him before beating him. And I don't think there's any way to suprise attack when you're exchanging friend codes. Jess and Korryn discussed hacking a pokemon, but Tara slapped them in the face hard and they were like We're sorry. D: Well Korryn was. Jess was like Screw you bitchface. |: And Tara was like D;4 but there was no time to do that because soon enough, THE BURGER KING SUPRISE ATTACKED THEM. He turned on Tara's DS and sent it to Wi-fi and accepted the challenge, and he returned it, except... He changed out all the pokemon except for a level 4 magikarp! Burger King possessed Stephen brought out none other than... KYOGRE. Kyogre's ability "Drizzle" made it rain automatically. Using Magikarp's ability "Swift Swim", Tara was able to go first. Magikarp let out a mighty splash attack, and it... did nothing. BK Stephen began to laugh and laugh and laugh wildly while he chose his next attack, however... his finger slipped, and he chose the Run button, and forfeited by accident. This made Tara win the battle. However... the Burger King was not ready to back down yet.


End file.
